Fate of the Dragons
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Sequel to Chaos Reign. The extermination has begun. Around the world, magical creatures are being hunted down and killed, for what a mysterious mad man calls 'the hope of the human race'. Now Dan, Hannah, and Jake must take on their most powereful foe...
1. Prologue

Fate of the Dragons

Prologue: The Extermination Begins

Several masked soldiers made their way through the caves of Mt. Everest, searching for something. They were all wearing thick black armor, with red reinforced steel armor over their chests, wrists, shins, legs, and backs. Their masks were a thick red leather on the inside and red steel on the outside. Their eyes were covered by one-inch thick shatterproof glass and had heat sensors built into in them. "Over here." The lead soldier said. They all carried large machine guns, but the leader carried a sword. "Let the extermination begin." Three hours later, ten yeti corpses were thrown out of the cave. "Sir, this is soldier number 66501, all yetis on Mt. Everest have been exterminated."

"E, excellent. No, now we move o, o, on towards ph, phase two of, of our plan. T, total ma, magical creature annihilation! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

… … … … …

"Dan, Hannah, we have a problem…"

END CHAPTER

Shortest prologue ever. I know. Oh well. Chapter one is coming soon!


	2. Chapter I: Nevermore IV

Chapter I: Nevermore IV 

"We have a problem." Jake said.

"What now, flying, fire breathing garbage cans?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." Jake joked. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, even I need to make a joke sometimes."

"Whatever. What's going on?"

"All over the world, magical creatures have been disappearing then reappearing, dead. We need to find who's doing this and stop them."

"Who could be doing it though? Chaos?" Hannah asked.

"No, if it was him we would know." Dan said. "Or at least, I would."

"Sirus?" Jake asked.

"We terminated him one thousand years ago, remember?" Hannah asked.

"Darkness?" Dan asked.

"Stuck in a black void for all eternity, remember?"

… … … … …

"Hello? Hello? Answer the phone! I need the super-villain help hotline!"

"The number you're trying reach is being attacked… please call again later." The operator said.

"NO!"

… … … … …

"Oh yeah… stuck with only a cell-phone in a black void… he reminds me of Chaos." Dan said.

"Johnny Quake?"

"Dead." Hannah told Jake.

"Huntsmaster?" Dan asked.

"Sirus killed him." Jake said.

"I can't think of anyone. We've destroyed all our enemies." Hannah said.

"Looks like we have a new enemy to deal with." Jake said.

… ... … … …

In a cave the dark silhouette of a man watched a large screen as the videos of Dan, Hannah and Jake from past and present replay over and over again. "Their p, power is mighty… but their defen defenses are weak. They focus o, o, o, only on power… paying no, no attention to what they should really be working on. But that Jake Long… he is a bal, balanced man…" A computerized voice said (have you seen Teen Titans? This madman sounds exactly like the Brain, but the voice-chip in his throne malfunctions because of imperfect technology).

"Master." Sirus came before the silhouette. "You're army is ready."

"Excellent. We shall wait w, with our strike. Lu, lure them into our trap, Sirus."

"Yes master."

… … … … …

Dan walked through the city, looking for something. "I thought I heard something over here…" Just then, a hand ripped through the ground and grabbed Dan's leg. "Chaos!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Came a laugh. Another Chaos ripped through the ground, followed by another and another. Four Chaos' were now surrounding Dan. "Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Came the laugh again. "Cheap imitations, I know… but it was the best I could do on such short notice. Master tells me you've grown stronger since our last battle… all those years ago. I'm getting tired of dying, Daniel."

"Sirus!" Dan said. He attempted to move, but the Chaos clones were holding him down.

"Yes. Tis me. Resurrected again to do Master's bidding."

"Master?"

"Alas, I never worked alone… well maybe at first I did. Until Jake killed me… that fool…then I met Master. He's been behind all of this, Daniel. Me… the Quartet of Shadows… Felix Dark… he even helped in the freeing of Chaos. He has a strong dislike of magical creatures… and asked for The Huntsmaster and mine help. It was an offer I could not refuse… I was given near immortality… then you came! You and your little girlfriend ruined everything! Now I'm putting an end to this!"

"GGGAHH!" Dan screamed as Dark Magic rushed through his veins.

"Become mine once more!" Sirus increased the intensity of the magic; Sirus could now see Dan changing.

"NO!" Dan struggled to break free of the Chaos clones but failed. "AH!" He screamed as even more magic was sent through Dan's body.

"Your will is strong… but no soul can resist this temptation! Join me! Become the most powerful being to live!"

"NEVER!" Dan broke free of the Chaos clones' grasp and shattered them into a million pieces. "Sirus!"

"Ha, ha, ha…" Sirus warped away and appeared behind Dan. "Back here."

"Huh?" Dan looked behind him but Sirus warped again and kicked him from behind.

"I have no time for this. Adios, Daniel!" Dan felt weak, as he fell to the ground. He looked at his hands. They changed to a pale white then back to normal.

"Ungh…" He said as a sharp pain ran through his body. "You won't get away next time, Sirus."

"You have reached the super villain help hot..."

"Hello? Hello? Dang it! Battery's dead!"

END CHAPTER 

Yes. Nevermore IV. Nevermore was used in Generation J (By the way, I'm going to post a revise of that sometime this month), Nevermore II and III in Wars of a Distant Realm, so now it's Nevermore IV. And who is that madman? I can't tell you that, but I can tell you one thing, he's one seriously bad dude. Next, it's Hannah vs. Sirus! Who'll win? Not what you'd expect ( insert evil grin with small evil laugh here)…


	3. Chapter II: Clash II

Chapter II: Clash II 

In his throne room, the mysterious man pressed a button on his throne once more. In an instant, a large Cyborg-dragon appeared inside of a large glass cylinder. "Behemoth." The man spoke. The large Dragon's eyes opened, glowing red. "I am not finished with you yet. I, it is time tha, that I smite my enemies once and for all… es, especially that Ja, Jake Long."

"Yes Master…" Behemoth spoke.

… … … … …

Hannah walked through Central Park, enjoying yet another beautiful day. Three days straight of beautiful weather, but she didn't seem to really notice. All she could do was think, try to figure out who could be behind all this. This seemed so familiar… yet new. She constantly goes over what she knows: He is very resourceful, he is intelligent, and he has a strong dislike of magical creatures. Everything they know or have discovered points to one man… a man in the history books, the legendary Huntsmaster. But it was impossible. He died. Twice. Not only that, but he would be looooong gone by now. I mean, its been nearly one thousand fifty years. But could it be? Could he have some how extended his life and cheat death two times? The chances were slim… but it could be true. "No…" She told herself. "He's dead. He's been dead. It can't be him… could it?"

"Hannah!" Hannah turned to see Sirus appear in an explosion of green flames.

"Sirus?" Hannah asked puzzled.

"Long time no see." Hannah morphed into a dragon and prepared for battle. "Oh, so you want to fight, eh?" Sirus morphs into his dragon form as well. But he looked… different. This time he had black three-inch thick armor on his body and a crimson tattoo on his arm… one of a dragon. Hannah knew that symbol… but whose was it? "Let's Dance, American Dragon."

"It's been a long time since I've heard that name, Sirus." Hannah quickly froze Sirus's feet to the ground before fading into nothing, then coming back together behind Sirus and kicked him to the ground.

"So you've learned how to warp… very nice. Now you might stand even the tiniest chance." Sirus clawed Hannah to the ground, and put his foot on her, keeping her down. "It's time I 'purify' your soul, girl. You'll make a valuable asset to Master's team."

"The Huntsmaster…" Hannah said to herself.

"So you've figured it out at last, girl. Yes. He lives on, hidden from the naked eye. You see, he's been using magic to extend his life one hundred years for quite some time now. I thought I killed him… but I didn't. He soon revived me, and ordered me to help his minion, Gloom. From then on, he's been resurrecting me. Chaos, however, is not under anyone's control. He is just what his name implies… the incarnation of Chaos."

"So he's been behind everything this whole time…"

"Die, child!" Just then, a freak accident happened. Yep, Behemoth came falling through the sky and landed on Sirus. "Ouch." He said before warping away.

"Huh?" Hannah then noticed Dan behind Behemoth.

"Hey Hannah. Yeah, this guy got on my nerves, and I saw you were in trouble so I knocked him on to Sirus."

"Nice one."

END CHAPTER 

Okay, not as long as I wanted, but… anyway, from now on I'll be giving previews of the next chapters. Excluding epilogues and part two, three or whatever of other chapters. In the next chapter, Dan takes Hannah out on a date. Everything finally seems to go right until a certain villain shows up…


	4. Chapter III: A Valentines Day To Remembe

Ah… Valentines Day. I got this chapter done just in time! Unlucky for me, girls run from the sound of my voice… it must be the whole genetically enhanced cat thing. My cat tries to destroy the world once and everyone screams when I'm around! Oh well. Enjoy Chapter III!

Chapter III: A Valentines Day To Remember

Dan walked down the hall, towards Hannah's room, holding something behind his back, so she wouldn't see it. He knocked on her door. "Dan?"

"He Hannah. I know this is so cliché but it's all I could think of. Valentines Day caught me off guard this year, what with all the magical creature disappearances and all, but…" Dan took a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, and handed it to Hannah.

"Thanks Dan." Hannah said, smiling.

"You know, I was wondering… there haven't been any attacks on the city today, so maybe we could go somewhere tonight?"

"Sure. How about at 5:00?" Hannah asked.

"Sounds good." And with that he walked off. "Dang, this doesn't get any easier in a second life, either…" Dan muttered under his breath. "I hate that Travis… or whoever he was for returning us to our young teen forms…"

… … … … …

"My warriors," The Huntsmaster said through his electronic throne. His head was slightly tilted to the side and his eyes were open, staring emotionlessly at everyone around. He wore red and black armor without his usual mask, and had big-foot hide as a cape. "The time has come… I have fully analyzed the American Dragons' fighting styles. Tomorrow we shall put our plan into action. Soon, the world will thank my ways… no matter how extreme they may be." His eyes turned to Sirus, who was standing next to him. "Make sure all goes according to plan, Sirus. Make sure those mercenaries Frostbite and Heatwave are at that restaurant…"

"Yes, sir…" Sirus picked up six bars of gold and exploded into flames.

… … … … …

Dan and Hannah sat talking and making jokes about the waiter behind his back. Fun, in Dan's dictionary… and apparently Hannah's to, for she had joined him. "Hey, watch this…" Hannah said. She created a snowball and threw it at their waiter's back. He turned to see Hannah and Dan talking, then turned back towards the kitchen.

"Now." Dan said. Another snowball, this one hit his neck. He was angry, but walked on. Then the final blow, Hannah knocked off the man's wig with a snowball.

"That's it! Who did that?" He demanded an answer. Silence. Then everyone went back to eating or talking. "Argh…. Dumb sorcerers, world would be better without em'." The man said.

"You know Hannah, it's been a long time since I've had so much fun. Heh, with all the fighting that's been going on, I forgot what fun was!" Dan half-joked. Hannah smiled. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in when, you guessed it, the door breaks down and two evil super-powered freaks step in wanting to kill the two dragon-children. "Great." Dan said as he stared at the two teen-age mutants. One had red hair and an orange vest over a red t-shirt with blue jeans. The other had light-blue hair and a white t-shirt with light-blue jeans. "I should have known something like this would happen." Dan said. "Who are you two guys?"

"I'm Heatwave," The red-haired one said.

"And I'm Frostbite." The icy-blue haired teen said coldly.

"Yeah, and we have someone who is very interested in you dragon-children," Heatwave said, a smirk on his face. "They're paying us some good dollars to bring you to him, and that's what we intend to do."

"Bounty hunters…" Dan said. The people of the restaurant quickly ran outside. Dan morphed into a dragon and prepared for battle.

"So they are the ones! Frostbite!" Frostbite created a large icicle and had it levitate in the air, as it grew a bit larger. It then launched itself towards Hannah, who blasted it with a fire spell. She too then morphed into her dragon form and prepared for battle. She created a ball of wind in her hands, which she threw at Frostbite, knocking him away. "Frostbite…!" Heatwave opened his mouth and flames came out continuously. He walked forward, melting any chairs and tables in the way. Hannah blasted him with a ball of ice, but it had no effect. "Like that'll hurt me." Dan kicked Heatwave into Frostbite, who was just getting up.

"Get off me." Frostbite said, kicking Heatwave away. He created a larger icicle and directed it towards Hannah. Lucky for her it hit Heatwave.

"Ow! Watch where you're aiming that thing, Frostbite." Just then, after all of Dan's futile tries to hurt the two, and idea!

"Hey, Hannah, I see now. Only they can hurt each other! Did you ever finish studying that mind control spell?" Hannah grinned wickedly.

"Uh oh…" Frostbite and Heatwave said in unison. Later, the two ran off into the night. "Freaks! You're not worth the cash!"

… … … … …

"You know Dan," Hannah began, watching the sunset from a hill in front of the restaurant. "besides those two bounty-hunters, I had fun today." She said.

"So did I."

"Thanks for taking me out tonight," She kissed Dan's cheek as the sun slowly set. They then leaned in and kissed. "I love you Dan." Dan smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

END CHAPTER 

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next time, The Huntsmaster Strikes! An army of enemies, new and old march towards the city, and Dan, Jake, and Hannah are the targets! Will they ever get any rest? That's very unlikely…


	5. Chapter IV: Rise Against

Chapter IV: Rise Against 

"Sir, our forces have begun their attack."

"Excellent. How is my new body coming, Sirus?"

"It is nearing completion, Master."

"Very well then. Its time I end this war, once and for all. It is time for phase one, Sirus."

"The satellites are ready."

"Broadcast." The Huntsmaster ordered. All over the world, the TVs in shops, homes, wherever they were, started broadcasting a live video of The Huntsmaster. "Fellow humans, this is your savior speaking!" The Huntsmaster's electronic voice boomed. "I shall at last end the reign of these vile creatures of myths and legends that you call friends. They are dirty, betraying creeps that play you all as puppets! Do not give in to them. My associates and I," The screen turns to Sirus, Heatwave, Frostbite, and Behemoth, then back to the Huntsmaster. "Have been fighting this war for over one and a half millenniums now. I have at my disposal exactly six thousand nuclear bombs. I will release these anywhere there is major magical activity. My four Generals -if you wish to call them that- are headed to evacuate NYC of all humans. You have 10 minutes to evacuate all other major cities around the world. The end of the magical world is at hand; let us force them into hiding once more, brothers! Let us rise against their power!" The transmission ended.

… … … … …

The U.N. talked amongst itself. This was a major crisis; they could be going into World War III! "We cannot permit this…" The ambassador of China said, a sense of worry in his voice. "We must locate this man, before it's too late!"

"It might already be too late… he has already started evacuating one city!" The ambassador of the USA exclaimed.

"This is horrible…" The ambassador of Russia said, burying his head in his hands. "We must locate this madman! He could permanently damage the earth!"

"I think he knows that… he wants his way." A man walked out of the shadows, with pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Bane… Why are YOU of all people here?"

"Hmph. To collect cash, why else? I can help, but it'll come at a price. Pay up, ambassadors."

"We don't need you." The ambassador of Russia stated.

"Let's see, I'm the only man in the world who can disarm a nuclear bomb in less then ten seconds and there are currently two falling towards Los Angeles and New York. I suggest you all open up your wallets for a man who wants to do good in the world." Bane said, leaving the ambassadors no choice.

"Fine…" The Chinese ambassador said. "Let's just pay him." Every ambassador handed Bane one million dollars, US dollars of course.

"You're to kind, ambassadors." Bane said grinning. "Now where is your nearest computer?"

… … … … …

"Dan… Hannah… look outside…" Jake said, staring out the window.

"Why? What's going… on…?" Dan said looking at the millions of the Huntsmaster's soldiers that marched the streets of the city, taking every person out of the place that would soon be a barren wasteland. "What the…? He's finally attacked… but why so many?"

"They're not attacking… they're escaping!" Hannah said, pointing to the people running from the city, following the soldiers.

"The dragons live here…" A soldier said, staring at the door. "Seal all exits!" He commanded. Dan, Hannah, and Jake broke down the door on top of the soldier and blasted ten others with fireballs.

"Dragon traitors!" A man called.

"They're helping us!" A woman yelled.

"What?" the three felt extreme pain as millions of volts of electricity ran through their bodies.

"It's over, magic scum!" A soldier said. "A nuclear missile heads for this city as we speak. Soon, you, and all other magical creatures, will be obliterated!"

"No…" Hannah said, before falling unconscious.

"You'll never… get away with this…" Dan said, before he too fell unconscious. Jake, however, clawed a soldier and panted.

"I can… still fight!" Jake incinerated the soldier and flew towards the silver missile that was headed for his city. "There it is!" Jake landed on the mile long missile and found Sirus standing, waiting for Jake and his destruction.

"Jacob." Sirus said.

"Sirus."

"I was old to make sure no one attacked this missile… good bye, Jacob Long!" Sirus dashed towards Jake and vice-versa. Jake clawed Sirus, knocking him down into the missile, denting it. "It's over! This missile has come to far!" Sirus kicked Jake to the edge. He barely hung on, looking down then towards Sirus. "Say farewell to your grand-children, Long…" The missile crashed and everything turned white and exploded into flames. Buildings crumbled and the entire state shook as the explosion occurred.

"It can't end like this…" Jake said.

END CHAPTER 

I've been working on this chapter for quite some time now, I'm glad to have finally gotten it up. Next time, Jake, Dan, and Hannah barely cling to life as they walk out of what was their home. Bane had succeeded in disarming the Los Angeles missile, but two other bounty hunters aren't too happy about that, or the fact that the three dragons live…


	6. Interlude: Clash III

How did Bane survive this long you may be wondering? He didn't. This is his great (x10) grandson. Yep, it's a family business.

Interlude: Clash III

Bane's POV

"Pay up, ambassadors." I watched as the ambassadors reluctantly gave me my cash. Boy am I going to' be a rich man. "You're to kind, ambassadors. Now, where's your nearest computer?" They directed me to a large computer. "Pretty lo-tech, but it'll work."

"Lo-tech? LO-TECH? This is the best the government has to offer!"

"Well, I guess I just got lucky with my computer." I said grinning. I walked towards the large computer and began to type. Soon, I had hacked into both nuclear missile programs. I quickly typed in the access code for the LA missile and disarmed it. "Well, one down, one to go…"

"Not so fast, Bane!" I turned to see two former partners.

"Heatwave! Frostbite! How nice of you two to drop by! Bye."

"Huh?" I punched the two into a wall, but they quickly recovered and attacked me.

"Code yellow, level ten security alert…" I heard an ambassador whisper into his watch before being frozen.

"We have a new employer, Bane. He wants you dead." Frostbite told me.

"Yes! Once a traitor, always a traitor, eh Bane?"

"Shut-up." I said. "Better yet, let me shut you up!" I dashed towards Heatwave and threw him into Frostbite.

"Why you!" Heatwave blasted me with a fireball. I cut the burning rock-like object in half with one of my sabers and headed for my targets.

"I have a job to do. They're paying me good money."

"Ha!" Frostbite froze my left arm. Idiot, I'm right handed. "Like you'll beat us."

"Bad move…" I appeared behind my cold foe. "Checkmate." I slashed him with my saber and kicked him into Heatwave. "It's so hard to find good help these days… eh, Heatwave?"

"Sh, shut-up!" I heard the fear in his pathetic voice. And to think we were partners… I shudder at the thought. "I, I'll take you on!" Or so he says. Whoa! I can't believe he shot a fireball at me! And I just got this suit cleaned! Now he's in for it! I slice a fireball in anger and throw a saber at the pathetic excuse for a fighter. I know his weak point, and hit him dead-on in the chest. "NO!" Heatwave exploded into flames. Well, those two did what they were sent to do, I guess. I mean, I failed to destroy the NYC nuke. Well, I guess my work here is done.

END CHAPTER

Short. I know. Another chapter will be up soon, so check back soon.


	7. Epilogue

Note: The reason why other dragons haven't appeared till now is because the Huntsclan has been forcing them into hiding for nearly one hundred years. When Chaos returned, it gave the Huntsmaster time to prepare for his final assault: Operation Cyber-Space

Epilogue: Revenge of the Dragon II

"Sir…" Behemoth began. "Sirus is confirmed dead."

"This is unfortunate… he was a valuable asset to my plot."

"And he fulfilled his duty to the end, sire. He stopped Jake Long from eliminating the New York City nuclear missile. Half of New York is now feeling the effects. One problem that we have not yet figured out, however, is why the Los Angeles nuclear missile disarmed itself before colliding into the city. It seems to have been was useless by an unknown party."

"So it seems. Behemoth, find this party, and destroy it."

"Sir!" A soldier ran in, bowing before the disabled Huntsmaster.

"Soldier, you better have a good reason to interrupt our conversation."

"It is the military! Not only of the US, but other countries as well! They have located us, and they are working their way towards our base! Our troops can't hold them back!"

"This is a rather unfortunate turn of events. It is time to launch operation cyber-space."

"Sir, one more problem, the dragons from all countries are leading the assault… including the American dragons."

"So they live. Let them all through. My elite shall take care of them."

… … … … …

"FIRE!" A general commanded. Thousands of tanks backed by millions of troops opened fire on the myriad of Huntsclan members. Twenty-five dragons, led by Jake, Dan, and Hannah flew into the large mountain base and fought their way through hundreds of elite Huntsclan members and robots.

"We must not give in! This is the end of the Huntsclan! Forward to victory!" A dragon screamed, encouraging the others. They clawed, blasted, and kicked their way through the hundreds of Huntsclan members. The stone ceiling then shattered as Behemoth landed in front of the dragon militia. "Sir! You and the other two American dragons go ahead, we'll take him out!"

"Good idea, John. Dan, Hannah, let's go!" Jake yelled. The three arrived in a dimly lit cavern, with the Huntsmaster in the back.

"Jake Long…" He said. "You are too late. As we speak, the major cities of the world are being demolished by my nuclear missiles."

"No!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yes! This is it, Jacob Long! You and your grand children shall meet their end at last! For the sake of humanity, you must be destroyed!" A white light erupted from the Huntsmaster and everything transformed into a cyber version of New York City. "I have waited so long for this day." The Huntsmaster said. He looked and sounded exactly like he did as a normal human being, nearly two millenniums ago. "The day I regain my former abilities, and get to smite the very three who have spoiled my attempts to rescue this planet from the evils of the magic world. The extermination begins with you!"

"Evils of the magic world? You're insane!" Hannah yelled.

"Maybe so, maybe not so, girl. For too long the human race has had to deal with this magic scum that covers the earth. I intend to do them a favor. No matter how extreme my actions, the world will thank me soon enough! Prepare yourselves, dragons!" The Huntsmaster lifted his staff and blasted Jake, Dan and Hannah with fireballs. "HHRRRAAHHHH!" An explosion of flames rushed towards the heroes, destroying fake buildings in the path. "NOW FOR THE MAIN EVENT!" The Huntsmaster said in a booming voice. The Huntsmaster's body was covered in white light as he slowly started to change into a dragon. "I'LL BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME, DRAGONS!" He screamed. He was now a huge black and purple dragon with four black feather-covered wings. He had two horns coming out of his forehead with glowing yellow eyes. He had six-inch long claws with a seven-foot long tail, excellent for crushing its victims. "I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!" He grabbed Jake with his tail and began to squeeze him. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE WE, LONG?"

"Let him go!" Hannah suddenly found herself glowing blue as she lifted up a chunk of the fake street and hurled it at the Huntsmaster.

"FOOLS! BACK OFF! THIS IS LONG'S BATTLE!"

"And now it's ours!" Dan said as he dashed up to the Huntsmaster's head and punched him repeatedly, seeming to float as he did so. "We stand together."

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA… PATHETIC CREATURES. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED DRAGONS. YOU BELIEVE IN THAT NONSENSE? BAH!" The Huntsmaster threw Jake against a building before slamming his tail on the ground, knocking Dan and Hannah down. "READY? YOU'RE FINAL JOURNEY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

"Are you ready, Huntsmaster?" Jake asked. "I think it's about time you go down, for good!" Jake, Dan and Hannah all blasted the Huntsmaster at once. Hannah floated into the air, followed by Dan and Jake, who continued to burn the monstrous being. Hannah soon froze the Huntsmaster's feet to the ground and burned his arms. Jake then threw the final blow, a fireball to the head.

"NO! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE WINNING! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I DID EVERYTHING CHAOS TAUGHT ME… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was engulfed by flames and burned to the ground. The three fell to the ground as the cyber city disappeared. They found themselves back in the old cave, with the Huntsmaster's skeleton sitting in his throne. As they flew down to the entrance, they saw thousands of dead men along with chunks of metal and robot pieces scattered about. They then saw three dead dragons lying on the floor, close to the torn up body of Behemoth. Men and dragons slowly got up, looking around at the damage caused by their fight.

"Did, did we win?" A man asked.

"Yes, we did." Dan answered. "The Huntsmaster is dead, along with all his accomplices."

"The war between the human and magic realms finally comes to a close… I've waited for this day for so long." Jake said. "But the fighting isn't over yet. There is still one more thorn in our side to take care of. The Huntsmaster mentioned Chaos… which means that he's still out there somewhere, plotting his next move."

"We'll beat him." Hannah said. "When he shows his face, we'll take him on. We'll all take him down, together." Hannah smiled.

"I guess you're right… if we could beat Sirus, Behemoth, Roy, and the Huntsmaster, we can take down Chaos." Dan said.

"Agreed." Jake said. They stood and watched the sunset as the military carried the Huntsmaster's skeleton out. Unknown to them, every moment was being watched by none other then Chaos.

… … … … …

"Enjoy your peace, children... Because Chaos is on his way!"

Fini 

And thus ends the first chapter of my saga. This may be my last in the Jake Long series, but who knows? Well, with The Huntsmaster dead for good, Sirus won't be coming back, nor will anyone else under Sirus or the Huntsmaster's influence. In my next story, with three years of peace, Jake, Dan and Hannah rebuild their home. But with one main villain remaining, and the disappearances of many important wizards and sages, along with strange happenings across the globe, the three expects that Chaos may be trying to back to earth. Now, they must journey to the very thing chaos calls home: The Chaos Blaze. A world of evil and darkness… ruled by Chaos himself. That will be up soon. Till then, The MegaLaManiac born in the North, logging out.


End file.
